


See You Soon, Pine Tree

by Lokislittlearmy



Series: Pine Tree and William Cipher [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dreams, M/M, Prophetic Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokislittlearmy/pseuds/Lokislittlearmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alarm will go off soon. Well, until next time, Pine Tree.” His last visit was a few days ago, and Dipper didn’t expect that his next one would be any time soon.<br/>“Bye, Bill.”<br/>“See you soon, Pine Tree.”</p><p>Set after 2x04, Sock Opera. Reading the series is recommended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Stars Above

**Author's Note:**

> This one is gonna be two chapters, and after this, the series will be an absolute must, because plot and all.  
> Cheers!

The view was breathtaking. It was night in both real life and this dream, and here, resting on the clouds, the stars were bright and Dipper could see every single one of them. A vast landscape of mist stretched out as far as the eye could see, bleached white by the moonlight. The only color was a dull golden glow coming from behind Dipper, and he laid back on the mist, looking at the source. 

“Good evening, Pine Tree,” Bill acknowledged, his eye swiveling down to meet the boy. The blue and white cap fell onto the dense mist, floating. “Do you know what the stars truly look like, with no interference?”

Dipper shrugged. “Not entirely.”

“Well now you do.” Bill swooped down, grabbing the cap and swapping it with his. The tophat was dropped on Dipper’s face, and the boy took it off to look around in wonder at the sky. Bill sat at Dipper’s head, looking up with him. “Do you know any constellations?”

“Not from here,” Dipper sighed, looking up. “I knew a couple when Mabel and I were in California, but that was mainly because of teasing.”

“Wait, you don’t even know where the little dipper is?”

Dipper fiddled with the hat in his hands, feeling the silk texture. “It’s over there, isn’t it?” He pointed off to somewhere that resembled the shape.

Bill sighed. “Nope,” he said, flashing red. “It’s right here.” He poked Dipper in the stomach, who laughed before glaring up at the triangle. If Bill had a mouth, he’d grin, but as it was, he just glowed a little brighter.

“You’re a terrible influence, you know. You’re just as immature as Mabel.”

“I know more. It gives me the right to act ridiculous.”

“I beg to differ.” Dipper sighed. “I probably have to wake up soon.”

“Yeah. Alarm will go off soon. Well, until next time, Pine Tree.” His last visit was a few days ago, and Dipper didn’t expect that his next one would be any time soon.

“Bye, Bill.”

“See you soon, Pine Tree.”

And Dipper woke up.


	2. Well, There he is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new applicant at the Mystery Shack.

_See you soon._ Dipper had to wonder if Bill meant anything by that. Surely, there was something. Bill was a sneaky thing, after all. Still, he decided it meant nothing, probably just a reassurance that he would be back for another dream.

Dipper rolled out of bed, woke up an exasperated Mabel (“I was having a _dream_ , Dipper.”) and went downstairs for breakfast. A plate of pancakes already sat on the table, and Stan was already off to get dressed. Dipper sat at the table, and Mabel joined him a few minutes later, still sleepy, but in her usual attire. Her sweater today was light blue with a little umbrella.

The twins were about halfway through their breakfast when there was a knock on the gift shop door (it was really early for that, wasn’t it?) and Stan yelled from his room for Dipper to go attend the shop for a few minutes. 

That was well and fine and all, but what Dipper wasn’t prepared to see was Bill Cipher himself, in human form and with a questionable fashion sense, in all his golden glory. Mabel rushed after Dipper, curious about the new person.

“Hello,” Bill greeted. “Is an adult here?”

Dipper narrowed his eyes. “Yeah, why?”

“I would like to apply for a job here.”

The sweatered twin was pulling at Dipper’s vest excitedly, but he ignored her, per the usual. “He’ll be out in a sec.” He opened the door wider and let Bill in, Mabel following her twin to the register.

“Ooh, Dipper, he’s all fancy,” she squealed. “Look at him!”

“Yeah, fancy,” Dipper absentmindedly agreed.

“Hey, what’s your name?” she asked.

“William. William Cipher.” He smiled a bit, his eyes glancing over Dipper. The twin supposed that this is what he meant by “See you soon.”

He may or may not be okay with that. Only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm okay with this.


End file.
